


Beautiful

by ca_te



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rivendell, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili realized that his little brother was attractive many years ago. And now he just wants to kiss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: "If you could write some cute bromance drabble ´bout Fili and Kili… maybe during their time in rivendell, derping somewhere in garden/park/whatever elves have…" It actually got a bit out of hand and more than bromance it is real romance. I hope you'll enjoy <3

The evening air is warm, sunset painting the walls of the buildings and of the rocks surrounding Rivendell. Fili has grown up surrounded by steel and stone, his very people belonged to the Earth and to him elves have always been some strange people. Tree-shaggers who abandoned his uncle in a moment of need. Still, as he looks out of the window, down at the roofs of the buildings and at the water gurgling underneath, the word “beautiful” flickers in his mind.

“There you are, Fee!”

 

Kili walks up to him, all unruly hair and huge chocolate eyes. Fili realized years ago that his little brother was attractive. He had barely reached maturity when he dreamed of Kili for the first time. He woke up with his heart beating as fast as the one of a rabbit, memories of smooth skin under his fingertips and long dark hair scattered on plush pillows still flittering around in his mind.

Fili smiles and Kili smiles back, natural as breathing, answering effortlessly to Fili’s heart. The first time they kissed worked exactly like that. Fili had been drinking too much, ale muffling his thoughts and sharpening his feelings. Desire and love thundered down his veins as Kili sat on the opposite side of the table, laughing, eyes crinkling at the corners. He was so beautiful that it physically hurt. Fili wanted to reach out and kiss him until they couldn’t breathe. But people wouldn’t understand, he knew that much. And he was afraid of judgments, of hard looks and spiteful words. He wouldn’t have acted on his feelings if it weren’t for Kili. Beautiful, reckless Kili, who pressed him against the door of their room and kissed him all teeth and tongue and _FiliIwantyousomuch._

From then on they never let go. They stumbled and feared and dreamed of a kingdom where they would be free to be together without hiding. They had always been incredibly close, since Kili had been a toddler. Everyone had seen how deep and special their bond was and that helped to keep what they truly felt for each other hidden. There were times when Fili wished he could shout from the top of his lungs that he loved Kili, that he was _his_. Kili always said that he didn’t need the world to know. Just hearing Fili whisper “I love you” as they fell asleep, tangled up together in the same sheets, was enough.

Kili takes his hand and Fili pulls him closer, until their noses are brushing.

“I want to kiss you.”

Kili whines at the back of his throat, his eyes darting to look out of the window.

“C’mon, I’ve an idea.”

“Kee, what…”

Fili can’t help smiling as Kili drags him along a corridor and then down a flight of stairs. They stumble out into some sort of garden. Water murmurs somewhere behind the trees, the grass is green as the one they saw back in the Shire. Kili stops under a willow and Fili simply cups his face and kisses him. Kili tastes of honey and something darker and stronger underneath it. He tastes of _home._

“I love you, Fee.”

It’s like music to Fili’s ears, the surety and the affection behind Kili’s words.

“What did I do to deserve your love, little brother?”

Kili smiles, fingers playing with Fili’s braids.

“Your name was my first word. It makes perfect sense that you are my first and only love, right?”

Fili chuckles. The light slides through the leaves and paints shadows on Kili’s face.

“You know? You fit well here, among all this leaves and flowers, Kee.”

“Are you telling me that I might fit among elves like those idiots back in Ered Luin?”

Fili shakes his head, his hand coming up to trace the soft curve of Kili’s cheek.

“No, I am saying that you are beautiful.”

 


End file.
